J't'aimerai quand même
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Songfic – Malgré tout ce qui pourra arriver il l'aimera quand même... Slash McShep


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont pas moi, sinon Hewlett sait ce que je serai capable d'en faire ^^**

**Résumé**** : OS – Songfic – Malgré tout ce qui pourra arriver il l'aimera quand même... Slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Donc voilà j'ai reçu un MP de Bayas qui me demandait si je pouvais écrire une songfic sur une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman qu'elle venait d'entendre... J'ai bien entendu accepté^^ Cette chanson s'intitule : J't'aimerai quand même et est tirée de l'album « A l'envers »... Alors je dédie cette fic à Bayas en espérant que ses muses reviennent vite !! Tes fics nous manquent ma Grande !! **

**Note n°2 :**** Spéciale dédicace à ma Pitchounette Marie (Legma^^) pour son aide précieuse. Merci ma puce !! Je t'adore fort !! **

**J'T'AIMERAI QUAND MEME**

Il est temps d'y aller John, murmura une voix douce dans son dos.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas partir. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une foutue loi l'y obligeait ? Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Comment pouvait il lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvaient ils leur faire une chose pareille ? John serra les poings en pensant à celui qui les avait dénoncés. Dire qu'il avait promis à Rodney que jamais ça n'arriverait, que jamais ils ne seraient séparés...

_**Jusqu'au tréfonds de mes veines**_

_**Jusqu'aux gouttes de mon sang**_

_**Jusqu'aux lourdes portes en chêne**_

_**De tous mes châteaux d'enfant **_

_**Même si les dieux s'en mêlent**_

_**Ou si le diable me prend**_

_**Mais que nos âmes s'emmêlent**_

_**Dans le grand feu qui m'attend**_

- Rodney... souffla le militaire en se rapprochant doucement.

Le canadien scilla à peine et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. John se mordit la lèvre, il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Lentement le militaire posa la main sur son épaule. Ce fut comme un signal pour le canadien qui bougea enfin. Il se laissa aller en soupirant contre John qui venait de l'attirer à lui.

- On se reverra je te le promets, chuchota l'américain en lui caressant les cheveux.

Rodney ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter de cette étreinte qui, il le savait, n'allait plus durer très longtemps.

- John... redit la voix derrière eux. Ils vous attendent...

- Je sais ! s'écria le militaire en s'écartant du canadien et en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de parler. Excusez moi Elisabeth, se radoucit il, c'est juste que...

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit elle doucement

Sheppard hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers son amant. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers la baie vitrée et avait croisé les bras. Le militaire ne dit rien et préféra partir, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça... Elisabeth le suivit en lançant un dernier regard au canadien.

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

La porte coulissa puis ce fut le silence. Rodney s'approcha de son lit et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Comment avaient ils pu en arriver là ? Ils avaient pourtant toujours été discrets, très discrets même... Le canadien se demandait comment quelqu'un avait pu les surprendre. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Carson qui pourtant était son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque... Mais voilà quelqu'un avait du les voir ensemble... Maintenant peu importait qui les avait dénoncés, c'était fait et ils étaient séparés. Pour combien de temps, Rodney l'ignorait. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait même pas envie de savoir. Il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Que John soit encore là avec lui...

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Lentement il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Carson.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Rodney en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Carson entra et vint le rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Voir comment vous alliez, dit il doucement.

- Et à votre avis comment je vais ?

- Je sais que ça doit être dur mais vous n'êtes pas seul Rodney, souffla l'écossais en posant une main sur son épaule.

Rodney soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_**Même au frisson de tes peines**_

_**Sans passion sans émotion**_

_**Sans les mensonges et ses chaînes**_

_**Moi, je redirai ton nom**_

_**Dans le vide du départ**_

_**Sans l'image et sans la voix**_

_**Reste en plein coeur une écharde**_

_**Je te hurlerai tout bas**_

Bientôt ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots tandis que Carson les entourait de son bras. Il resserra son étreinte et Rodney se laissa aller contre lui. L'écossais lui caressait doucement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles qu'il essayait de rendre réconfortantes. Le canadien prononça alors un mot à travers ses larmes.

- Pourquoi ? pleura t'il

- Je ne sais pas Rodney, soupira Carson, je ne sais pas...

Pendant de longues minutes, Rodney laissa libre court à son chagrin alors que Carson resserait son étreinte autour de lui. Bientôt, le canadien se calma et renifla. Puis il s'écarta lentement de l'écossais qui le regardait avec compassion.

- Carson... souffla t'il

- Oui mon ami ?

- Est-ce que vous savez qui... commença t'il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

- Vous a dénoncé ?

- Oui.

- Non mon ami, et très sincèrement je ne pense pas que le savoir vous apporterait quelque chose.

Rodney acquieça et se leva. À nouveau, il alla se placer devant la grande baie vitrée et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Carson ne bougea, sentant que le canadien avait besoin de rester seul un moment.

- Je vais vous laisser... Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas le voir partir...

A ces mots Rodney se retourna brusquement. De nouvelles larmes avaient fait leur apparition sur son visage. Il dévisagea Carson un instant.

- Non... je ne peux pas... murmura t'il avant de sortir brusquement de la petite pièce, laissant un Carson tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

ooOoo

Rodney arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarquement. John n'était pas encore parti. Il se tenait debout près de la porte, attendant probablement que le Dédale le téléporte. Elisabeth semblait en grande conversation avec le colonel Caldwell qui avait l'air furieux.

- John ! Cria le scientifique en dévalant les marches du grand escalier.

Le militaire leva les yeux et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le scientifique se jetait littéralement sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant toutes les personnes présentes. John aurait tout donné pour pouvoir répondre à son étreinte mais il était menotté, les bras derrière le dos. Aussi, il se contenta de répondre au baiser de son compagnon en y mettant tout l'amour dont il était capable à ce moment précis.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas comme ça, gémit Rodney en rompant le baiser et en s'accrochant à lui.

- Ce n'est que temporaire Rodney, je te le promets, répondit John d'une voix tremblante.

_**Même si c'est interdit**_

_**Illégal ou hors la loi**_

_**Impur, obscène ou maudit**_

_**Par les hommes et par les croix**_

_**Je me mettrai dans la marge**_

_**Je m'écarterai des lois**_

_**Parmi les fous, d'être sage**_

_**Enfin délivré de moi**_

Rodney secoua la tête et s'accrocha d'avantage à lui. John soupira et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas devant Rodney. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui. Il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour ça sur le Dédale, à l'abri des regards. Il pourrait repenser à tous les merveilleux moments passés avec Rodney, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensembles. Leur première fois, peu après la mission ratée de Doranda, quand Rodney était venu s'excuser pour la énième fois et qu'il avait craqué devant lui. John se souvenait avoir craqué lui aussi et il avait pardonné au scientifique parce qu'il l'aimait... Ce soir là, ils s'étaient découverts sous un autre jour et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis... Et maintenant voilà où ils en étaient... Et John ne supportait pas ça, il ne supportait pas de voir son Rodney souffrir autant et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser... Rodney avait enfoui son visage dans le cou chaud de son amant et pleurait doucement. John baissa la tête et sa joue vint caresser celle de son compagnon.

Ce fut trop pour le Colonel Caldwell qui s'approcha et tira le militaire en arrière, obligeant Rodney à le lâcher.

- Colonel Sheppard ! Dr McKay ! s'écria le militaire visiblement très en colère, je ne tolérerai pas de telles marques d'affections en public ! Vous étiez libre de faire ce que bon vous semblait en privé mais c'est terminé maintenant !

Puis il enclencha sa radio.

- Ici Caldwell, vous pouvez nous téléporter à bord, le Colonel Sheppard est prêt, annonça t'il sans un regard pour l'autre militaire.

Juste avant que le rayon ne les emporte, Rodney s'avança.

- J't'aimerai quand même John ! cria t'il alors que Carson, qui les avait rejoints, le tirait en arrière.

- Moi aussi, murmura John avant de disparaître dans un halo blanc.

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

_**J't'aimerai quand même**_

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et toi ma Grande, c'est ce que tu attendais ?**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
